Big Time Oneshots
by newvian-whovian
Summary: Four oneshots with my OC Krystye with each of the four BTR guys. Chapter Three: Kendall! Krystye has a crush on Kendall, so she joins the Jennifers to win him over.
1. Carlos

**This is a series of four one shots with my OC, Krystyna "Krystye" Louisa Mitchell. I was bored and I felt like writing this. Each one shot is Krystye with a different BTR boy. These are not related to each other. These are all in Showverse.**

**Up first: Carlos**

**This one is about an abusive relationship. Beware of the heavy language. This is really pushing a T.**

**I only made James like this for the sake of the story. Just for the record.**

**Also, it's in Krystye's POV.**

"James, I didn't cheat on you! I swear!" I shouted as James approached me, anger clear on his face.

"Then why did I see you hugging Kendall?" James asked, shouting. The volume of his voice hurt my ears.

"He needed a hug! Jo broke up with him, James!" I shouted back.

"He could have gotten a hug from Camille!" James replied.

"Camille is in Connecticut!" I shouted.

"I don't care! If Jo broke up with him, it's his business, not yours!" James said. I grimaced and pushed the taller boy into the coffee table, causing him to topple over onto the couch.

"You bitch!" James said, and next thing I knew, I was on the floor, a stabbing pain in my eye. James grabbed my arm, sat me up, and kissed me.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"It's okay…"

The next day, James and I were hanging out with Kendall, Logan, and Carlos in the lobby. I was wearing sunglasses to hide the black eye James gave me.

"Krys, we're inside. You can take off the glasses," Carlos said.

"No, I don't want to," I said.

"Come on, it's really dark in here!" Logan said.

"I'm fine," I defended.

"That's it!" Kendall said, then reached for the glasses. I grabbed them and held on. Kendall managed to get them off of my face. Carlos was the first to gasp at the black eye.

"Oh, man, where did you get that black eye?" Carlos asked, causing Logan and Kendall to notice and shocked expressions to come across their faces.

"I was at tennis practice and one of the balls hit me in the eye," I explained.

"Krystye, can I talk to you in private?" Carlos asked.

"Sure, I guess," I said. We stood up and walked away, just out of earshot of the other guys.

"You didn't get hurt at tennis practice," Carlos said.

"What makes you say that?" I asked.

"Krys, I heard the screaming. You can't keep letting yourself get hurt like this," Carlos said.

"I know, but I love him and he loves me," I said. Carlos placed a hand on each side of my face.

"Krystyna, when you have nightly screaming matches, it doesn't say, 'We love each other.' It says 'We hate each other.' Please, for your safety and my sanity, break up with James," Carlos said.

"But I-" Carlos placed a finger on my lips to stop me from talking.

"We've been best friends since first grade. I know you by now. You don't love him, you just think you do. Please, you need to get out of your relationship," Carlos said quietly. He removed his hands from my face and we walked back to the others.

"So, what were you guys talking about?" James asked.

"Nothing you need to know about," Carlos bit back.

"Well, I'm getting tired. Goodnight, guys. Come on, Krystye," James said, grabbing my hand. I went with him, no fight. I saw the other guys follow us to 2J. James and I got inside and waited for the others to go to their bedrooms. We waited a few minutes before James stood up and faced me.

"What were you and Carlos doing?" James asked calmly.

"He was telling me about his latest breakup," I said without hesitation.

"No he wasn't. He looked like he was about to kiss you!" James said, his voice rising.

"Well, I would have rather he did than me have to deal with your abusiveness, James!" I shouted.

"What are you saying?" James said, getting in my face.

"I'm saying it's over," I said.

"What?" James said, backing away.

"We can stay friends, but the screaming matches have to stop," I said, my voice calm as ever.

"I'm so sorry that I hurt you. I understand what you're doing," James said. He pulled me into one last hug.

"Carlos was telling me to break up with you. I realized that he was right. I can't let you keep hurting me like this," I said.

"I'm sorry," James said, breaking the hug.

"It's okay, but it's still over," I said. James smiled and nodded. He retreated to the room he shared with Carlos. I sat on the couch and drifted off to sleep. A few minutes passed before I was being shaken awake. I looked at who was shaking me.

"Carlos?" I asked.

"Krystye, I heard about what you did. I'm proud of you," Carlos said. He pulled me into a hug.

"Now I can say what I've wanted to say for a good while," Carlos said.

"Me too," I said.

"I love you," we said together. We looked at each other for a minute before Carlos pressed his lips onto mine. When he broke the kiss, he smiled at me, and I smiled back.

"You don't know how long I've been working up the courage to say that to you," Carlos said.

"I realized that James wasn't the one I needed or wanted. I realized that I wanted to date you," I said.

"Want to be my girlfriend?" Carlos asked, taking my hand in his.

"Only if you'll be my boyfriend," I said.

"Then I take that as a yes?" Carlos said.

"Yes." Carlos and I shared another kiss.


	2. James

**Second: James**

**Also, it's in Krystye's POV.**

I met James Diamond when he moved to the Palm Woods over a year ago. He started hitting on me immediately, and I always rejected him. He persisted the whole time, and still does. He's getting more convoluted and creative with his methods of flirting with me. Just yesterday, he had a romantic dinner in one of the cabanas for me. I was talking with Logan, one of James' friends, and he told me why he liked me and kept chasing me.

"He likes the chase. He thinks you're different than the others by rejecting him, so he wants to date you more," Logan explained. Over the course of his and his friends' stay, I became great friends with Logan. We'd talk and laugh, and he even invited me to his concert by handing me a ticket.

James had invited me ice skating tonight. I happily obliged. He came to get me from my current boarding at Camille's apartment. My apartment was being fumigated. I had my skates on with the blade covers so I could walk correctly. It probably wasn't the smartest idea, because I almost twisted my ankle three times. He was a hockey player, so he didn't figure skate. He did get on the ice, though.

"So, what do you say?" James asked once he saw I was enjoying myself.

"Still no," I said.

"Aww, but you're so cute!" James said.

"Doesn't mean you can date me, James," I said, skating over to the tall boy.

"Although if you find just the right thing to invite me to, I may date you. You've just got to figure it out," I said.

"That's all it takes? Then I'll take it," James said, smiling.

"But it's very difficult to find out. And no, you can't ask Logan for the answer directly. He'll know by tomorrow. He can only give you hints," I said.

"Challenge accepted," James said.

The very next day, I found something under my pillow. It was an envelope. I opened the envelope and took out the contents. It was a note.

"Dear Krystye, I've been thinking, and I asked Logan a couple of questions. From what he said, I think I figured it out. Come to the pool at eight tonight. It's a surprise, so you can't ask Logan about it. Love, James," the note said. I smirked and looked at the clock in the guest room of Camille's apartment. I went back to my apartment (which was safe to enter now) and took a nap in my bed, despite just getting up.

When I woke up, I woke up to Logan shaking me awake.

"Krystye, your date with James is in ten minutes," Logan said.

"What? I better get ready!" I said. I secretly liked James, but I loved playing hard-to-get.

"You better dress in a swimsuit with a sundress," Logan said.

"Why?" I asked.

"James asked me to tell you that," Logan said. I smiled and changed in the walk-in closet. I dressed in a black one-piece and a green sundress. I walked out to the pool to find James waiting in a cabana. He was wearing his blue swim trunks and a white t-shirt. He smiled when he saw me.

"So, what we're going to do tonight is go swimming, with a side of heart-shaped pizza," James said, opening a pizza box to reveal a heart-shaped pepperoni pizza.

"How did you figure this out?" I asked.

"I asked Logan if you liked the water, if you liked pizza by the water, and what your favorite kind of pizza is. Turns out the answers were yes, yes, and pepperoni," James said. I smiled and joined him in the cabana.

"This is so sweet," I asked.

"Like candy," James said, and I smirked.

"Really? Wanna prove it?" I asked. James smirked and kissed me.

"Yep, you were right," I said, smiling.

"For the record, Logan spilled that you like me," James said.

"I kinda knew he would one day," I said as we ate pizza.

"Wanna go swimming?" James asked.

"Shouldn't we wait thirty minutes?" I asked.

"That's an old wives' tale. Not true," James said. I shrugged. James pulled off his shirt and jumped in the pool. I was hesitant before pulling off my sundress and jumping in after him. We swam around together a little while before James pulled me under the surface by my foot. I felt his lips press against mine while we were still underwater. We resurfaced from the pool right before he broke the kiss.

"You're a great kisser," I said.

"So I've been told," James said. I smiled.

"So, I've been thinking about the question you ask every time you drag me out on a date. Wanna ask me again?" I asked.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" James asked, his eyes full of the Diamond charm.

"Yes," I said. James smiled and we hugged.

"A year of flirting finally paid off," James said.

"Apparently," I said.

"I won't be a bad boyfriend, I promise."

"We'll see about that."


	3. Kendall

**Third: Kendall**

**Krystye's POV**

The thing that always attracted me to Kendall Knight was the fact that he knows where he is and what he's doing at all times. I'd been crushing on the tall boy for a good six months, but he was dating Jo. I knew that I'd never get my chance with him, so I just faced facts.

One day, I noticed that the Jennifers were missing someone. The brown-haired Jennifer was gone, and the group was thrown out of whack. I'd always wanted to befriend them, but they shot me down every time. I saw an opening and took it. I walked over to the two Jennifers.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

"It's just… Jennifer moved away to Canada for a movie. She'll be gone for a good while," the blonde Jennifer said.

"And our swagger is so out of whack without her!" the curly-haired Jennifer said.

"You're about the same height and weight as Jennifer, except you're a little taller," the blonde said.

"Wanna be a Jennifer?" the curly haired Jennifer said.

"Really? You want me to be a Jennifer?" I asked.

"Of course! You'd fit right in!" the blonde said.

"I'll do it!" I said.

"Great! Jen, on with the makeover!" the blonde said.

"Couldn't agree more, Jenny!" Jen said. They took me to their apartment and gave me a makeover.

"Now, Krystye, we know you like Kendall Knight," Jenny said.

"How?"

"We can tell from the look in your eyes whenever he's around. When he's alone and not looking at you, you look like you're daydreaming. When he's looking at you, you hide behind a magazine. When he's with Jo, you get all jealous," Jen said.

"So, I think this makeover will help you score a date with your hottie," Jenny said.

"Really? I guess it's worth a shot," I said.

"By the way, Jo moved to New Zealand last week," Jen said.

"Really? How's Kendy talking it?" I asked as Jenny painted my nails and Jen picked out an outfit.

"He's gotten over it already," Jenny said.

"Really?"

"Now's your chance. Go put this on," Jen said, placing neatly folded clothes on my lap. Jenny finished drying the paint on my nails and I went to get dressed. I came out in a long-sleeved, silver glittery dress (that reached just below my butt) and silver stiletto heels. The two girls put a red beaded bracelet on my left wrist and one on my right ankle. The two girls did my makeup. I was wearing soft pink eyeshadow and cherry red lipstick, along with some powder, mascara, and eyeliner. The girls made my hair wavy and put it up in a side ponytail. I was given a pair of sunglasses and I put them on.

"I'm not sure about this," I said.

"You'll be fine," Jen said. We practiced the typical Jennifers entrance, and once I was ready, the girls decided to put me to the test as a Jennifer. I walked in in slow motion with the other girls.

"The Jennifers got a new girl?" I heard Carlos say.

"That's Krystye Mitchell!" James said.

"She looks hot, right, Kendall?" Logan said. I looked, and Kendall was staring at me, dumbfounded. I lowered my glasses and gave him a little wink, and he smiled. Jen handed Tyler a twenty for operating the fan. We chose a table and sat around it. I saw the four boys arguing and Logan push Kendall towards me. Kendall walked up to us.

"Hey, Krystye," Kendall said.

"Hi, Kendall," I said, waving flirtatiously.

"You're a Jennifer now?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah."

"You fit in well with them, I guess," Kendall said.

"Thank you, I guess," I said.

"We'll leave you two alone," Jen said before she and Jenny left.

"So, Kendall…"

"Krystye…"

"How are you?" I asked.

"Good, you?"

"Good."

"So…" Kendall rubbed the back of his neck, and I played with my fingers. I sighed.

"Kendall, will you go out with me?" I asked.

"You don't know how long I've been waiting to hear you say that," Kendall said.

"I take that as a yes?" I said. Kendall nodded and kissed my cherry red lips.

"How long?" I asked.

"Six months," Kendall said. I smiled.

"So if one of us had been brave enough six months ago, we could have been dating that long?" I asked.

"Really? Wow," Kendall said.

"Anyways…"

**Kendall's POV**

"So, how'd it go, Kendall?" James asked when I got back to my best friends fifteen minutes later.

"I've got a new girlfriend, and she's a Jennifer," I said, sitting back in the lounge chair.

"Dude! That's awesome!" Carlos said.

"Of course, she was talking about leaving the Jennifers," Kendall said.

"If she does, she's more of a quality girlfriend," Logan said.

"Before she does, though, think you can get her to convince the curly haired one to go out with me?" Carlos asked.

"She's not doing it until tomorrow," Kendall said.

"There you go!" Carlos said.

"I'm in a good mood. Don't ruin it."


End file.
